


Late Night Conversations

by lastweekon



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak and Nick lay awake talking about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Conversations

“Nick? You still awake?” Zak whispered into the dark room. Nick’s breathing had evened out to the steady inhale and exhale that usually lulled Zak to sleep. But for whatever reason, he couldn’t turn off his brain tonight.   
“Yeah.” Nick answered, rolling over to face Zak. “What’s up?” Zak shrugged his shoulders.  
“Just thinkin’.” He replied.   
“Yeah?” Nick asked. “Thinking about what?” He shoved an arm under his pillow, molding it to his neck as he settled in.   
“I don’t know...about us mostly.” Zak said. He felt like he had a million thoughts racing through his head. Each one fighting for space at the forefront of his mind. Why this happened when he was trying to sleep, he’d never understand. “And the future.” He added nervously.   
“Oh, is _that_ all?” Nick said sarcastically. He could practically feel the stress radiating off Zak’s body and he smiled softly, wanting to calm the older man’s nerves. “Anything in particular? Or just the future in general?” He asked curiously. Zak inhaled deeply, clearly choosing his words carefully.   
“I guess… the future as it pertains to us.” He said. He knew it was late to be initiating this sort of a conversation, but it was weighing on his mind and something about the cover of darkness gave him the courage.   
“Oh.” Nick said as he gathered his thoughts. His heart jumped into his throat as he worried about where this conversation might be going. “Are you unhappy with things?” He cleared his throat, masking the slight quiver in his voice.   
“What? No!” Zak answered quickly. “I’m happy. _Really_ happy.” He reached out, grabbing Nick’s free hand and lacing their fingers together. “I just mean… we’ve been together for a couple months now. And it’s been so great, it really has. But we still haven’t told anybody.”   
“I know.” Nick said, squeezing Zak’s hand lightly in his own. “And I know that’s on me.”   
“You do still want to tell people, right?” Zak asked nervously. “I mean, _eventually_.”   
“Absolutely. Yes.” Nick answered immediately. He felt guilty that Zak had even had to ask. The last thing he wanted was for the older man to feel like his dirty secret. “I can’t wait until we can stop all this sneaking around. I just want to be with you.” He said in earnest. He brought Zak’s fingers to his lips, kissing them softly. Zak smiled warmly, his eyes sparkling in the dim moonlit room.   
“Me too. That’s all I want.” He said sincerely.  
“Not me.” Nick said, shaking his head. “I’m gonna need more than that.” He gave Zak a sly smile.   
“Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?” Zak asked, fairly sure where this conversation was headed. Even in the dark, he’d know that look of longing in Nick’s eyes anywhere.  
“Well…” Nick started, voice much softer than Zak would have expected. “I know this might be a long way off… but one day, if you wanted to, I’d be really happy to put a ring on this finger.” He said, tapping Zak’s ring finger lightly. “I mean, I know it’s too early to talk about that. And it’s not even legal yet. But you asked me about the future and when I think about the future, that’s what I see.” Zak was stunned into silence. The conversation had taken a dramatically different turn than he’d expected. After spending years secretly pining for Nick, the last two months had felt like all the happiness he would ever need. And he’d never dreamed that Nick was even thinking about anything more than what they had right now. “I hope I didn’t freak you out.” Nick said, a hint of insecurity in his voice. Zak still couldn’t find his words but he reached out into the dark, pulling Nick in for a frantic kiss. He wrapped his arms tight around the younger man’s neck, pulling his body in until it pressed firmly against his own. Nick’s arms looped around the older man, locking them together as their tongues tangled. Zak thought to himself that he’d be very happy to stay here, just like this, forever. But Nick broke the kiss after a few moments, pulling back to look Zak and the eyes. He wanted to be sure he hadn’t said too much too soon. He was relieved to find Zak’s face positively beaming with happiness. His smile was contagious and soon Nick was grinning back at him. “I thought I scared you off for a second there.” He said with a nervous chuckle.   
“Are you kidding?” Zak gasped, cupping Nick’s face in his hands. “Do you have any idea how many times I’ve imagined some version of this conversation? I never thought…” he searched for his words, still feeling overcome with emotion. His heart swelled in his chest, and he took a deep breath letting the words tumble out of him as quickly as they formed on his tongue. “I thought it was impossible. I thought there was no way that you could ever think about me as anything more than a friend. And now, here we are. And you love me. That still blows my mind. And that alone...that would be enough for me, forever. So to hear you say that you’re thinking about you and me and our future _together_ , you have no idea how happy that makes me.”   
“I think I might have _some_ idea.” Nick said, pressing his lips to Zak’s for a tender kiss. Zak always seemed to forget the years that Nick had spent loving him. How he’d watched him jump from woman to woman, the crack in his heart growing deeper with every kiss and touch he witnessed. Envy burning him to the core and knowing that he’d never get to see what it felt like to have Zak’s lips on his. Zak always seemed to forget that Nick had suffered right alongside him all those years. If only they had found the courage to admit their feelings sooner. They could have saved each other a lot of heartache. Nick broke the kiss, running a hand down Zak’s cheek. “After everything we’ve been through, did you really think that I could ever give you up?” Zak’s smile was sunshine in the dark room.   
“I hoped you wouldn’t.” Zak said truthfully.   
“Never.” Nick whispered, pulling Zak in to lay on his chest. He felt the older man’s heart racing against his skin as he settled in. After a quiet moment, Zak shifted a bit. Nick could tell he was trying to decide whether or not to say what he was clearly thinking. Nick scratched a hand up and down Zak’s back, trying to put him at ease. “What are you thinking about?” He asked.   
“When you picture us in the future...what else do you see?” Zak asked. His voice sounded so shy, so unlike the persona he normally presented to the world. Nick loved getting to see this side of Zak.   
“I see a lot of things…” Nick started, trying to figure out where to start. “I see us designing and building a big house on a quiet street. We’d need plenty of room for a giant pool and home gym. We could build a great home theater room with a huge screen and cushy recliners. I think about how we could take trips just for fun. No cameras allowed. We could finally visit all the places we’ve been talking about for years and just enjoy them. Just the two of us. And then, when the time is right..." Nick trailed off nervously. "I’d love to have a couple of children. We could adopt, or we could use a surrogate, it doesn’t matter to me either way. I just want to have a family with you.” Nick paused, letting it sink in. He felt Zak’s body tensing up as they lay in silence. Zak had never once mentioned kids to Nick, and he knew it was asking a lot, but he wanted to put it out there so Zak could at least think about it.   
“I don’t know if I’d be very good at having kids.” Zak said after a moment.   
“Sure you would.” Nick said, reassuringly. “I’ve seen you with your nieces and nephews. You’re great with kids.”  
“Well, that’s different. They go home with their parents at the end of the day.” Zak said seriously.  
“Just think about it, okay? And if the answer is no, then that’s okay too.” Nick said. “But I know you’d be a great father.”   
“You really think so?” Zak asked, turning to look Nick in the eye.   
“I do. You’re so passionate about the things that you love. I can only imagine how much you’d love our kids.” Nick said earnestly.   
“I just never gave much thought to having kids before. I guess I just didn’t think it would ever come up…” Zak said.   
“Like I said, just think about it. It’s not a deal breaker or anything, so don’t worry about that.”   
Zak rested his head back on Nick’s chest, letting the idea float around his mind a bit. He tried to imagine himself as a father. He still couldn’t fully picture it, but he smiled softly to himself as he thought about Nick. Nick would be a natural. His gentle heart and fiercely protective nature coupled with his playful spirit and endless energy would make any kid lucky to call him a father. Yeah, Zak could get used to the idea of Nick as a dad.   
“Can you imagine a little tiny Nick running around?” Zak said with a grin. He felt Nick’s body relax beneath him as he wrapped his arms around Zak.   
“I wouldn’t mind a little Zak either.” Nick said. Zak could hear the smile in his voice as he talked. “With your dark hair and blue eyes... Or a beautiful little girl. It really doesn’t matter to me.”  
“Sounds like we’re gonna need to add a playroom to this house we’re building.” Zak said, lifting his head to look Nick in the eyes. Nick’s smile grew impossibly wider as he looked back at Zak. The joy that spread across Nick’s face was electric and Zak could tell just how important this was to him. Even if he’d never admit it for fear of forcing Zak’s hand. But Zak also knew he would do anything for Nick, especially if it brought him such pure happiness. And he had to admit, the idea of starting a family with the man he loved was growing on him too.   
“You make me really happy, you know that?” Nick asked, bringing their lips together once more. Zak sighed happily, feeling his body relaxing into the kiss.   
“The feeling is mutual.” He mumbled happily against Nick’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was SO sappy. But I loved writing it so much.


End file.
